


Snap Out Of It

by Milksettos



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Kevin Price, Autistic Seymour Krelborn (at least it's implied), Crossover, F/F, F/M, GSA, Gen, Genderfluid Elder "Connor" McKinley, M/M, Non-Binary Elder Thomas, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: the title has nothing to do with the story- but it's referencing the song of the same name by Arctic Monkeysthis is similar to my "group meeting" oneshot- but different i guess- this isn't going anywhere it's just a huge crossover (franchise, characters and ships to be added as i go along) - theres no story really, it's more slice of life-ish.Basically a big high school crossover AU.
Relationships: Audrey Fulquard/Seymour Krelborn, Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Elder "Connor" McKinley/Elder Thomas, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Nigel Bottom/William Shakespeare, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin gets a tour of his new school- and meets some new friends in his first class.

“And that concludes our tour! Gotta hand it to you Price you’re one of the easiest tours i’ve done” Connor smiled “wait that didn’t come out right-” Kevin awkwardly laughed in response.

The bell rang and Connor left out a gasp “Better head off to first period- if you need any help or anything in between classes come stop by my office-” “you have an office?” Kevin interrupted “Oh- well sort of- it’s the GSA room and since I run it, it’s sort of mine in a way- Anyways see ya around” He ran off in the opposite direction through the crowd of students before Kevin could say another word. 

He looked down at his schedule and sighed, making his way to the first period, English. 

After reaching his destination, Kevin awkwardly walked in the door, looking around- there were only a handful of seats left and he decided to take one of the ones in the far back in between two other students, the one on the left having black curly hair and sporting a pair of thick glasses, they were wearing a Star Wars t-shirt and doodling in a notebook- the one on the right having a very soft blond hair and striking blue eyes- they had on a white t-shirt with colorful stripes on the front- and they seemed to be eating something though Kevin couldn’t care much what it was. 

The teacher started class a few minutes later, stating that they were doing group projects they’d been working on- and that Kevin would join the group with the two kids next to him and some other kid- who has slicked back black hair and glasses, and was sporting a more professional look. 

“HI! My name’s Arnold! It’s nice to meet you!” The boy with the Star Wars shirt greeted letting Kevin shake his hand “Kevin…” he introduced himself, Arnold grinned “This is Poptarts!” He pointed to the blond kid, who smiled “and that’s James!” He pointed towards the professionally dressed boy who muttered a ‘hi’. Kevin grinned, knowing at least making friends at this new school wouldn’t be hard.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin asks Connor if he can join the GSA group

It was now recess- and Kevin was on his way to find Connor, he followed the map he was given earlier to try and find the GSA room- but he felt like he was walking in circles with how big the school was. He has been paying too much attention to the map and ended up bumping into someone, he stumbled back awkwardly “sorry!”

“It’s alright- oh Hey Kevin” He looked up to see Poptarts and sighed in relief. “You lost?” “well- I’m trying to get to the GSA room… but I can’t seem to find it?” Kevin questioned sighing, Poptarts laughed “I’m heading that way! Come on” 

Once they finally got there- Kevin noted the location as to not forget it. Poptarts opened the door without even a knock “Con, ya got company” 

Connor looked up from a book that was placed in his lap, his legs were draped atop of the large table. “Oh! Kevin!” He smiled placing his book down and standing up to come greet them at the door. He greeted Poptarts with a hug and a kiss on the cheek- Kevin could only assume they were a couple but he didn’t say anything- for all he knew Connor greeted all his friends that way. 

“So- Whatcha need, Price?” Connor questioned sitting atop of the table. “I was wondering if I could join the GSA group actually?” 

Connor jumped back off the table and smiled “Of course! Didn’t pin you as the type…” Poptarts snorted at this “you say that about everyone who asks to join” Connor snickered “do not. Theres been plenty of people who I called would join- Now Kevin, all I need you to do is sign your name here so we don’t accidentally forget about your existence- not that I ever could” 

Kevin signed the sheet well listening to Connor and Poptarts bicker about that last comment. “Schedule is pretty straight forward- lunch everyday. Don’t worry you can bring your food” Connor said, taking the sheet back after Kevin finished. “Well- Not straight forward but you get the drift”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all the members of the GSA introduce themselves to their new member-
> 
> AKA me introducing a bunch of characters for no reaoson!

The next few periods were dragging on too long for Kevin to handle- it was all boring work that he had already learned at his old school. He was more then relieved when the bell rang for lunch. He tossed his backpack over his shoulder and headed for the GSA room- having a little struggle with remembering the route but was able to get there- He walked in awkwardly, expecting to not know anyone else there but Connor and Poptarts but was pleasantly surprised to see his other two gained friends there as well among the other people. “Kevin! My Buddy! Come on sit!!!” Arnold said patting the seat next to him. Kevin smiled and took it. A few more minutes passed by of talking until Connor clapped his hands and stood up. 

“Ok everyone- I’d like to welcome a new member today- Kevin Price!” Kevin waved awkwardly, not liking the gained attention “I’d like for everyone to introduce themselves to Kevin- Ya know like we’ve done multiple times by now- so I guess i’ll start” he sighed at his own rambling “Connor McKinley, He/She/They, bisexual- and I really like reading” he smiled, motioned towards Poptarts next to him to go next. 

“Poptarts, They/Them, Bisexual- I uh… like poptarts heh…” Connor giggled at this and Poptarts made a small motion for the next person- or more like people as they were sharing a singular seat. 

The taller one smiled and sighed “Whizzer Brown. He/Him, I like dick-” “We’ve been over this!” Connor exclaimed before sighing. The smaller boy in the seat shuffled from on top of Whizzer lap “My name's Marvin. He/Him and I’m gay- and according to Whizzer i’m dumb” “correct” Whizzer ruffled his hair. 

The next person sighed “Will, He/Him, Bisexual, and i’m a writer” he pushed his long brown hair out of his face and sighed again. The boy next to him frowned “stop being so rude Willy- I’m Nigel Bottom, He/Him and bisexual and i’m a bottom-” he winked and giggled awkwardly. 

“I’m Cordelia! She/Her!! Lesbian- and i’m a caterer in training!” her blonde curls bounced as she spoke and a grin found its way on her face. “Charlotte- She/Her, Lesbian…” She looked back down at her phone, glancing up a little to see Cordelia's frown. 

The next person shook lightly with their eyes closed while chewing on what appeared to be a teething toy before pulling it out of their mouth and sighing “S-Seymour… He/Him, Bisexual- I uh collect plants…” he instantly went back to chewing on the toy, while sinking back into his seat- the girl next to him who was holding his hand squeezed it lightly to help calm his nerves “I’m Audrey, she/her, bisexual” 

“Portia!!” she smiled brightly clapping her hands “She/Her, Lesbian- I really enjoy poetry!” she pushed her long platinum blonde hair behind her ear.

“You already know me- but uh… James, He/Him, Pansexual” He smiled, adjusting his glasses. “And i’m Arnold!- duh! he/him, and Bisexual- You and me are gonna get to know each other really well I can almost feel it!” James snickered at this and Kevin just smiled.

“Uh- I guess it’s my turn now?” Kevin asked awkwardly. Connor nodded smiling “give it your best shot Price!” Kevin sighed “well as you know my name is Kevin- He/him… i’m uh… asexual and homoromantic…” 

Connor smiled “it’s great to welcome you to the club!” he cleared his throat “Now- as i’ve heard Cordelia has brought us in some snacks!” “Yes yes!!” she smiled standing up and going to retrieve the items from a back room. 

Kevin looked around almost astonished by how much these people seemed to comfortable around each other- how no one judged anything a single person did, it was overall relaxing to Kevin. He was excited to join the group to say the least.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin makes some new friends in science class

It was last period- Science. Kevin dreadfully hated science, he trudged his way to the lab and sighed, asking the teacher where he had to go- he was pleasantly surprised to see he was paired up with a group with at least someone he recognized in it- Seymour gave him a small smile once he sat down “H-hey guys- this is Kevin, he’s a friend of mine” the other two kids at the table took their turns shaking Kevins hand. “I’m Michael, and this is Jeremy- nice to meet you. How do you and Seymour know each other? No offence to you Seymour but you don’t exactly have many friends…” 

Seymour frowned “He’s from GSA- you know the group you two won’t join. And as a matter of fact I do have friends!” He started chewing on the teething toy again, Kevin wasn’t quite sure if he should ask about the item- but he ended up not having to because Seymour seemed to notice him staring at it “Oh uh- I- I use teething toys and pacifiers for stress relief… I need to constantly be chewing or sucking on something or else I get anxious and fidgety…Sorry if you find it weird…” Kevin frowned lightly “oh no! It’s completely fine, I was just a little curious…” 

The teacher finally announced what they were doing- which was a simple experiment. 

Michael was seeming to do most of the experiment, well Kevin was left to write everything down whilst Jeremy used a corner of the paper to doodle on and Seymour sitting and watching while attempting to strike up conversation. 

“Jere, is that supposed to be a cat or a bear?” Jeremy looked up and frowned “it’s a dog.” he stated “Ohhhhh-” Seymour said “I don’t see it” Jeremy frowned again “How not?!” he said fussily. Seymour just shrugged in response. Kevin sighed in irritation. 

Michael sighed telling Kevin the last of the information to write down. Kevin sighed pushing the paper away after he finished- right on time as the bell rung for dismissal. “Well, we’ll see ya next class, Kevin. See ya Seymour” Michael said tugging on Jeremys arm to get him to follow him. The other two waved. “See you tomorrow Kevin... “ Seymour mumbled, making his way out, Leaving Kevin to gather his stuff up alone.


End file.
